Durante La Pijamada
by Eve Kampz
Summary: My Little Pony. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks YURI/FEMSLASH SunsetxTwilight. ¿Qué hubiera pasado durante la pijamada si Maud no hubiera interrumpido y Twilight se hubiera decidido a abrir su corazón? (NO es continuación de la película ni es un universo alterno, es lo que pudo haber pasado.) El primer capitulo es una versión soft del fanfic, el segundo es una versión más explicita.
1. Durante La Pijamada Versión Soft

DURANTE LA PIJAMADA

Sunset Shimmer… Las cosas que la chica de cabello naranja decía… la manera en que sus pensamientos coincidían… todo lo que tenían en común… ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida? Por un lado estaba Flash Sentry, el chico más guapo y popular de Canterlot High, le gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vio, eso no podía negarlo y verlo era una de las cosas que más le emocionaba de volver, pero la actitud prepotente del chico los últimos días, aun sí estaba bajo un hechizo, el hechizo en sí no te volvía malo y grosero, sacaba lo peor de ti. Lo que Twilight había visto era lo peor de Flash Sentry y vaya que era malo. ¿Qué tanto sabía de él realmente? Salvo que era guapo y le gustaba la música, no sabía nada más. Por otro lado estaba Sunset Shimmer, a ella sí que la conocía, en poco tiempo se veían hecho amigas y en muchos aspectos incluso se veía reflejada, el cambio tan radical que había experimentado, el como toda la maldad que habitó su corazón algún día se convirtió en bondad pura, la nobleza que se veía en su mirada, el arrepentimiento por todo lo que hizo, la amabilidad que mostraba con ella, incluso parecía que Sunset era más amable y dulce con Twilight que con el resto, pero había algo más, había algo en la mirada de Sunset Shimmer que le hacía perderse en ella, no era sólo el hermoso color de sus ojos, o la calidez que transmitía, o cómo la miraba, era algo más…

Por si fuera poco, tenía un contra hechizo que escribir y ni una sola idea en la cabeza, esa chica la distraía tanto…

No muy lejos de ahí, a pocos metros de hecho, Sunset Shimmer miraba el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la amistad, es por eso que se sentía tan confundida. ¿Era amistad lo que sentía por Twilight cada vez que la veía? ¿Era amistad esas fuertes ganas de abrazarla y besarla? ¿Era amistad saber que su principal razón para mejorar y ser buena era Twilight? Cualquiera pensaría que todo empezó ese mismo día, cuando se volvieron a ver, pero en realidad todo empezó el día que robó su corona, sí, es verdad, trató de derrotar a Twilight y hacerla sufrir tanto como fuera posible, pero estaba tan cegada con su sed de poder que no pensaba en nada más, sin embargo cuando robó la corona, por breves segundos, al ver a Twilight dormir, algo surgió en su corazón, ese algo creció cuando Twilight la perdonó por todos sus crímenes y le dio otra oportunidad, desde ese momento no había hecho más que pensar en ella. Sunset jamás había sentido algo como lo que sentía ahora por Twilight, ni siquiera por Flash, realmente a él sólo lo usó por ser el más popular, pero el chico no era realmente una víctima, él disfrutaba de los beneficios de ser el novio de la dueña de la escuela. Por Twilight, en cambio, sentía tantas cosas, cosas que no sentía por el resto de sus amigas, era por eso que no se explicaba qué rayos pasaba con ella.

Sunset estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la ausencia de Twilight sino hasta que la buscó con la mirada para observar su apacible rostro al dormir. Fue a la cocina en su búsqueda.

─ Hola Twilight ─ La voz de Sunset distrajo a Twilight de sus pensamientos, miró hacia la puerta y vio dibujada su hermosa silueta, hasta en pijama lucía bien ─ Ya es tarde.

─ Estoy haciendo el contra hechizo, sólo tenemos una oportunidad y tiene que ser perfecto ─ explicó la chica del cabello morado sin saber bien por qué.

─ Somos muy afortunadas de tener aquí ─ Comentó Sunset con una sonrisa, Twilight hizo todo cuanto pudo por reprimir la sonrisa y el sonrojo.

─ Es lo que todas dicen ─ respondió Twilight dándose cuenta de que el comentario sólo se refería a su ayuda mágica y no a algo más.

─ Debe ser lindo que todos te busquen para hallar respuestas a sus problemas en vez de esperar a que causes un problema. ─ Comentó Sunset con aire melancólico. Para Twilight, más que lindo era abrumador.

─ No porque todos esperen algo de ti quiere decir que todo saldrá bien… ─ Aceptó Twilight, sabiendo que tal vez el hechizo fuera un fracaso.

─ Pero eso no evita que esperen lo mejor…─Dijo Sunset casi adivinándole el pensamiento.

─ Lo cual complica todo porque lo último que quieres es… ─ Parecía que estuvieran pensando lo mismo, en la misma sintonía.

─ Decepcionar a todos… ─ Respondieron al unísono, sonriendo al darse cuenta de la situación, casi cargada de romance.

─ Mejor me voy a dormir ─ dijo Sunset sin saber que más decir y un poco asustada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos ─ Buena suerte con el contra hechizo… no es que la necesites, debe ser fácil comparado con las cosas que haces como princesa en Equestria

─Sunset Shimmer… ─ Twilight decidió que era el momento de averiguar que pasaba. La chica, que ya estaba en la puerta, se giró ─ Sunset yo…

─ ¿Sí, Twilight? ─ ¿Por qué rayos la ponía tan nerviosa esa mirada?

─ Mencionaste hoy que nunca te gustó tanto Flash… ─ la mirada de Sunset dejó ver algo de decepción al escucharla ─ ¿Es qué te gusta alguien más? ─ Twilight rio con nerviosismo, en un intento de restarle importancia a tan importante cuestionamiento y de justificar el sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro.

─ Twilight… ─ Sunset sí que se enfrentaba a un dilema… decir la verdad bajo riesgo de perder su amistad, o ser sincera y arriesgarse, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ambas sentían lo mismo.─ A mí, creo… creo que me gusta alguien más.

─ ¿Crees? ─ Preguntó Twilight extrañada, sería posible que Sunset estuviera pasando por una situación similar de confusión.

─ Es que no sé qué me pasa, creo que no sé mucho ni del amor ni de la amistad, creo que tanto tiempo de maldad me ha oxidado el corazón ─ respondió Sunset con frustración ─ Sólo sé que cuando la veo quiero abrazarla y besarla, que es por ella que quiero ser una mejor persona, que desde que la vi algo surgió en mi corazón, que ya no puedo más con esto que siento… y si no te beso en este momento, Twilight, voy a enloquecer.

Sunset no esperó una respuesta, mientras empezó a hablar todo le quedó claro, sí, le gustaba Twilight, más que eso, la quería, y no pensaba retroceder después de haber llegado tan lejos. Eliminó la distancia que las separaba, la tomó entre sus brazos y se permitió observarla un segundo, Twilight la miraba con un brillo deslumbrante en la mirada, con determinación pero timidez, y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas dándole un tono precioso a su piel, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, había tanto en ese beso, tantos sentimientos que por fin tenían salida, para Sunset, al igual que para Twilight, ese beso resolvió todas las dudas y confusiones, claro que no era amistad, era algo más mágico e incluso más poderoso, Sunset rodeó la cintura de Twilight con sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos, después de tanto desear ese momento, quería sentirla tan cerca como pudiera. Twilight por su parte le echó los brazos al cuello, ella también quería tenerla cerca. El beso era dulce, tierno, podría decirse que hasta inocente, pero escondía también pasión e intensidad, escondía deseo y necesidad, escondía sed de descubrimiento, y es que mientras más se besaban más necesitaban de los labios de la otra. Se separaron en busca de aire y un poco de calma.

─ Te parecerá una locura Twilight, pero mi departamento está a unos minutos de aquí… si tú quieres podríamos ir, y no sé, es que cualquiera podría bajar en cualquier momento… ─ Sunset se sentía algo torpe con las palabras después de tanta emoción.

─ Vamos ─ dijo Twilight por toda respuesta, a veces vale la pena hacerle caso a tu corazón sin importar lo que el cerebro grite en ese momento.

Sunset garabateó una nota explicándole a sus amigas que ella y Twilight habían ido al departamento a conseguir unas cosas mágicas que tenía guardadas, dejó la nota en el refrigerador.

Salieron de casa de Pinkie tomadas de la mano, olvidando que sólo vestían pijama, durante el corto trayecto al departamento de Sunset ninguna dijo nada, y es que no hacía falta, lo que sentían parecía no poder explicarse con palabras.

─ Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar ─ dijo Sunset, con ironía, puesto que aunque por fuera parecía un cuarto pequeño y barato, por dentro de humilde no tenía nada, era un hermoso y espacioso departamento, con muebles muy modernos y una decoración de muy buen gusto, seguramente había magia implicada en él, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos importaba a Twilight, esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y besó a Sunset, dejando salir la intensidad que hace unos minutos había reprimido por temor a que todo fuera sólo consecuencia de la emoción del momento. Twilight pudo sentir como Sunset sonreía contra sus labios, como sus manos se olvidaban de permanecer quietas y empezaban a explorar su anatomía, las manos de Sunset viajaban de su caderas a su espalda sin descanso, Twilight jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan completa, tan amada. Las manos de Sunset se metieron bajo su ropa, tomándola por sorpresa pero despertando en ella nuevos y más intensos deseos.

─ Sunset… estoy nerviosa… jamás he hecho… tú sabes… ─ Twilight había ido al colegio en Ponyville, y sabía qué hacían una pony y un potro, pero no tenía idea de que hacían dos hembras pony, y mucho menos dos chicas humanas.

─ Tranquila ─ le respondió Sunset con una sonrisa angelical ─ yo tampoco lo he hecho antes, pero estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, y se me ocurren muchas cosas para demostrártelo… y para hacerte disfrutar.

Twilight se sonrojó por completo ante tal comentario, y notó una extraña sensación electrificante nacer debajo de su abdomen y recorrerle todo el cuerpo, no sabía bien que tenía que hacer, pero sin duda quería que Sunset la hiciera disfrutar y le demostrara lo que sentía.

Sunset se encargó de quitarle la blusa, y descubrió que bajo esa prenda sencilla y conservadora se escondía un lindo sostén rosado que resguardaba dos tesoros. Todo parecía indicar que los sonrojos de Twilight no se irían en toda la noche, y en el fondo a Sunset eso le encantaba, la hacía ver tan dulce y adorable que le resultaba imposible no besarla, pero esta vez el objetivo no eran los labios de su amada, besó con delicadeza el suave cuello de su compañera, Twilight se estremeció ante el contacto, se sonrojó aún más y un suspiro salió de sus labios, Sunset estaba fascinada con las reacciones de Twilight así que siguió deleitándose con ese cuello que llevaba tiempo ansiando besar, sus manos en cambio querían conocer cada parte del cuerpo de Twilight, como si quisiera trazar en su mente todo un mapa de sus curvas, tal vez pareciera demasiado atrevida tocando ciertas zonas, pero quería seguir conociendo su cuerpo, y a su amada parecía gustarle. Entre los besos y caricias Sunset se encargó de que ambas terminaran al borde de la cama, donde le bastó un movimiento para recostar a Twilight, que la miraba expectante, deseando más, sin saber qué exactamente. Sunset se quitó la parte superior del pijama y acorraló a Twilight en la cama, sosteniéndose únicamente con los brazos y las rodillas.

─ Sunset Shimmer… ─ exclamó Twilight en un susurro, maravillada por la vista, Sunset era realmente hermosa, sus labios estaban ya ligeramente enrojecidos por tantos besos, su cuerpo se veía saludable, con una cintura marcada y unos pechos grandes, pero no era ninguna de esas cosas físicas lo que la enloquecía, era la manera en que Sunset la miraba lo que le provocaba tantas cosas, eran esos ojos los que la hacían perder el control y convertirse en una Twilight completamente diferente.

El resto de sus prendas salieron volando pronto, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo y sus manos exploraban cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, besándose, acariciándose, demostrándose lo que sentían tal y como sentían que debían demostrárselo. Para las dos era una experiencia nueva, inesperada e intensa, pero no era sólo eso, no se trataba sólo de experimentar, se trataba de hallar la manera de expresarse todos esos sentimientos que no encontraban como poner en palabras: cada beso era un "te quiero", cada caricia era un "te necesito", cada suspiro un "yo también te quiero", cada estremecimiento un "yo también te necesito"; hasta que ambas llegaron al punto máximo de placer, sintieron desvanecerse todo a su alrededor y sintieron sus cuerpos estallar en miles de sensaciones, y los "te quiero", los "te necesito" y los "yo también…" se transformaron en un "Te amo".

Esa noche Twilight se entregó a Sunset sin temores y con todo el amor y la pasión que guardaba en su corazón, Sunset también se entregó a ella demostrándole así todo lo que sentía, y haciéndola disfrutar, tal como había prometido.

No hubo preguntas, dudas, ni inseguridades, esa noche Sunset y Twilight conocieron una magia más poderosa que la magia de la amistad. Conocieron la magia del amor. Estaban listas para enfrentar cualquier mal, cualquier obstáculo, cualquier contratiempo, lo harían juntas, siempre juntas.

FIN


	2. Durante La Pijamada Versión Hard (lemon)

DURANTE LA PIJAMADA

Sunset Shimmer… Las cosas que la chica de cabello naranja decía… la manera en que sus pensamientos coincidían… todo lo que tenían en común… ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida? Por un lado estaba Flash Sentry, el chico más guapo y popular de Canterlot High, le gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vio, eso no podía negarlo y verlo era una de las cosas que más le emocionaba de volver, pero la actitud prepotente del chico los últimos días, aun sí estaba bajo un hechizo, el hechizo en sí no te volvía malo y grosero, sacaba lo peor de ti. Lo que Twilight había visto era lo peor de Flash Sentry y vaya que era malo. ¿Qué tanto sabía de él realmente? Salvo que era guapo y le gustaba la música, no sabía nada más. Por otro lado estaba Sunset Shimmer, a ella sí que la conocía, en poco tiempo se veían hecho amigas y en muchos aspectos incluso se veía reflejada, el cambio tan radical que había experimentado, el como toda la maldad que habitó su corazón algún día se convirtió en bondad pura, la nobleza que se veía en su mirada, el arrepentimiento por todo lo que hizo, la amabilidad que mostraba con ella, incluso parecía que Sunset era más amable y dulce con Twilight que con el resto, pero había algo más, había algo en la mirada de Sunset Shimmer que le hacía perderse en ella, no era sólo el hermoso color de sus ojos, o la calidez que transmitía, o cómo la miraba, era algo más…

Por si fuera poco, tenía un contra hechizo que escribir y ni una sola idea en la cabeza, esa chica la distraía tanto…

No muy lejos de ahí, a pocos metros de hecho, Sunset Shimmer miraba el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la amistad, es por eso que se sentía tan confundida. ¿Era amistad lo que sentía por Twilight cada vez que la veía? ¿Era amistad esas fuertes ganas de abrazarla y besarla? ¿Era amistad saber que su principal razón para mejorar y ser buena era Twilight? Cualquiera pensaría que todo empezó ese mismo día, cuando se volvieron a ver, pero en realidad todo empezó el día que robó su corona, sí, es verdad, trató de derrotar a Twilight y hacerla sufrir tanto como fuera posible, pero estaba tan cegada con su sed de poder que no pensaba en nada más, sin embargo cuando robó la corona, por breves segundos, al ver a Twilight dormir, algo surgió en su corazón, ese algo creció cuando Twilight la perdonó por todos sus crímenes y le dio otra oportunidad, desde ese momento no había hecho más que pensar en ella. Sunset jamás había sentido algo como lo que sentía ahora por Twilight, ni siquiera por Flash, realmente a él sólo lo usó por ser el más popular, pero el chico no era realmente una víctima, él disfrutaba de los beneficios de ser el novio de la dueña de la escuela. Por Twilight, en cambio, sentía tantas cosas, cosas que no sentía por el resto de sus amigas, era por eso que no se explicaba qué rayos pasaba con ella.

Sunset estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la ausencia de Twilight sino hasta que la buscó con la mirada para observar su apacible rostro al dormir. Fue a la cocina en su búsqueda.

─ Hola Twilight ─ La voz de Sunset distrajo a Twilight de sus pensamientos, miró hacia la puerta y vio dibujada su hermosa silueta, hasta en pijama lucía bien ─ Ya es tarde.

─ Estoy haciendo el contra hechizo, sólo tenemos una oportunidad y tiene que ser perfecto ─ explicó la chica del cabello morado sin saber bien por qué.

─ Somos muy afortunadas de tener aquí ─ Comentó Sunset con una sonrisa, Twilight hizo todo cuanto pudo por reprimir la sonrisa y el sonrojo.

─ Es lo que todas dicen ─ respondió Twilight dándose cuenta de que el comentario sólo se refería a su ayuda mágica y no a algo más.

─ Debe ser lindo que todos te busquen para hallar respuestas a sus problemas en vez de esperar a que causes un problema. ─ Comentó Sunset con aire melancólico. Para Twilight, más que lindo era abrumador.

─ No porque todos esperen algo de ti quiere decir que todo saldrá bien… ─ Aceptó Twilight, sabiendo que tal vez el hechizo fuera un fracaso.

─ Pero eso no evita que esperen lo mejor…─Dijo Sunset casi adivinándole el pensamiento.

─ Lo cual complica todo porque lo último que quieres es… ─ Parecía que estuvieran pensando lo mismo, en la misma sintonía.

─ Decepcionar a todos… ─ Respondieron al unísono, sonriendo al darse cuenta de la situación, casi cargada de romance.

─ Mejor me voy a dormir ─ dijo Sunset sin saber que más decir y un poco asustada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos ─ Buena suerte con el contra hechizo… no es que la necesites, debe ser fácil comparado con las cosas que haces como princesa en Equestria

─Sunset Shimmer… ─ Twilight decidió que era el momento de averiguar que pasaba. La chica, que ya estaba en la puerta, se giró ─ Sunset yo…

─ ¿Sí, Twilight? ─ ¿Por qué rayos la ponía tan nerviosa esa mirada?

─ Mencionaste hoy que nunca te gustó tanto Flash… ─ la mirada de Sunset dejó ver algo de decepción al escucharla ─ ¿Es qué te gusta alguien más? ─ Twilight rio con nerviosismo, en un intento de restarle importancia a tan importante cuestionamiento y de justificar el sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro.

─ Twilight… ─ Sunset sí que se enfrentaba a un dilema… decir la verdad bajo riesgo de perder su amistad, o ser sincera y arriesgarse, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ambas sentían lo mismo.─ A mí, creo… creo que me gusta alguien más.

─ ¿Crees? ─ Preguntó Twilight extrañada, sería posible que Sunset estuviera pasando por una situación similar de confusión.

─ Es que no sé qué me pasa, creo que no sé mucho ni del amor ni de la amistad, creo que tanto tiempo de maldad me ha oxidado el corazón ─ respondió Sunset con frustración ─ Sólo sé que cuando la veo quiero abrazarla y besarla, que es por ella que quiero ser una mejor persona, que desde que la vi algo surgió en mi corazón, que ya no puedo más con esto que siento… y si no te beso en este momento, Twilight, voy a enloquecer.

Sunset no esperó una respuesta, mientras empezó a hablar todo le quedó claro, sí, le gustaba Twilight, más que eso, la quería, y no pensaba retroceder después de haber llegado tan lejos. Eliminó la distancia que las separaba, la tomó entre sus brazos y se permitió observarla un segundo, Twilight la miraba con un brillo deslumbrante en la mirada, con determinación pero timidez, y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas dándole un tono precioso a su piel, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, había tanto en ese beso, tantos sentimientos que por fin tenían salida, para Sunset, al igual que para Twilight, ese beso resolvió todas las dudas y confusiones, claro que no era amistad, era algo más mágico e incluso más poderoso, Sunset rodeó la cintura de Twilight con sus brazos, después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos, después de tanto desear ese momento, quería sentirla tan cerca como pudiera. Twilight por su parte le echó los brazos al cuello, ella también quería tenerla cerca. El beso era dulce, tierno, podría decirse que hasta inocente, pero escondía también pasión e intensidad, escondía deseo y necesidad, escondía sed de descubrimiento, y es que mientras más se besaban más necesitaban de los labios de la otra. Se separaron en busca de aire y un poco de calma.

─ Te parecerá una locura Twilight, pero mi departamento está a unos minutos de aquí… si tú quieres podríamos ir, y no sé, es que cualquiera podría bajar en cualquier momento… ─ Sunset se sentía algo torpe con las palabras después de tanta emoción.

─ Vamos ─ dijo Twilight por toda respuesta, a veces vale la pena hacerle caso a tu corazón sin importar lo que el cerebro grite en ese momento.

Sunset garabateó una nota explicándole a sus amigas que ella y Twilight habían ido al departamento a conseguir unas cosas mágicas que tenía guardadas, dejó la nota en el refrigerador.

Salieron de casa de Pinkie tomadas de la mano, olvidando que sólo vestían pijama, durante el corto trayecto al departamento de Sunset ninguna dijo nada, y es que no hacía falta, lo que sentían parecía no poder explicarse con palabras.

─ Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar ─ dijo Sunset, con ironía, puesto que aunque por fuera parecía un cuarto pequeño y barato, por dentro de humilde no tenía nada, era un hermoso y espacioso departamento, con muebles muy modernos y una decoración de muy buen gusto, seguramente había magia implicada en él, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos importaba a Twilight, esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y besó a Sunset, dejando salir la intensidad que hace unos minutos había reprimido por temor a que todo fuera sólo consecuencia de la emoción del momento. Twilight pudo sentir como Sunset sonreía contra sus labios, como sus manos se olvidaban de permanecer quietas y empezaban a explorar su anatomía, las manos de Sunset viajaban de su caderas a su espalda sin descanso, Twilight jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan completa, tan amada. Las manos de Sunset se metieron bajo su ropa, tomándola por sorpresa pero despertando en ella nuevos y más intensos deseos.

─ Sunset… estoy nerviosa… jamás he hecho… tú sabes… ─ Twilight había ido al colegio en Ponyville, y sabía qué hacían una pony y un potro, pero no tenía idea de que hacían dos hembras pony, y mucho menos dos chicas humanas.

─ Tranquila ─ le respondió Sunset con una sonrisa angelical ─ yo tampoco lo he hecho antes, pero estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, y se me ocurren muchas cosas para demostrártelo… y para hacerte disfrutar.

Twilight se sonrojó por completo ante tal comentario, y notó una extraña sensación electrificante nacer debajo de su abdomen y recorrerle todo el cuerpo, no sabía bien que tenía que hacer, pero sin duda quería que Sunset la hiciera disfrutar y le demostrara lo que sentía.

Sunset se encargó de quitarle la blusa, y descubrió que bajo esa prenda sencilla y conservadora se escondía un lindo sostén rosado que resguardaba dos tesoros. Todo parecía indicar que los sonrojos de Twilight no se irían en toda la noche, y en el fondo a Sunset eso le encantaba, la hacía ver tan dulce y adorable que le resultaba imposible no besarla, pero esta vez el objetivo no eran los labios de su amada, besó con delicadeza el suave cuello de su compañera, Twilight se estremeció ante el contacto, se sonrojó aún más y un suspiro salió de sus labios, Sunset estaba fascinada con las reacciones de Twilight así que siguió deleitándose con ese cuello que llevaba tiempo ansiando besar, sus manos en cambio querían conocer cada parte del cuerpo de Twilight, como si quisiera trazar en su mente todo un mapa de sus curvas, tal vez pareciera demasiado atrevida tocando ciertas zonas, pero quería seguir conociendo su cuerpo, y a su amada parecía gustarle. Entre los besos y caricias Sunset se encargó de que ambas terminaran al borde de la cama, donde le bastó un movimiento para recostar a Twilight, que la miraba expectante, deseando más, sin saber qué exactamente. Sunset se quitó la parte superior del pijama, bajo el cual no traía nada, quedando expuesta su piel, y acorraló a Twilight en la cama, sosteniéndose únicamente con los brazos y las rodillas.

─ Sunset Shimmer… ─ exclamó Twilight en un susurro, maravillada por la vista, Sunset era realmente hermosa, sus labios estaban ya ligeramente enrojecidos por tantos besos, su cuerpo se veía saludable, con una cintura marcada y unos pechos grandes, pero no era ninguna de esas cosas físicas lo que la enloquecía, era la manera en que Sunset la miraba lo que le provocaba tantas cosas, eran esos ojos los que la hacían perder el control y convertirse en una Twilight completamente diferente. Levantó la mano tímidamente, Sunset asintió con la cabeza, como dándole permiso de tocarla, la mano de Twilight empezó por su rostro, delineó los finos rasgos de su cara: sus definidas cejas que enmarcaban los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto, su delicada nariz, esos labios que no se cansaba de besar… su mano bajo por su barbilla a través de su cuello, a Sunset le sorprendía como el simple rose de los dedos de Twilight, ligero, suave y sutil, podía provocarle tanto placer y despertarle tan intenso deseo; la mano exploradora siguió su recorrido por los pechos de Sunset, envolvió uno con su mano sintiéndolo suave y cálido, ésta vez la sonrojada era la pelirroja, que además dejó escapar un par de profundos suspiros; la mano de Twilight bajó por el plano abdomen de Sunset, encontrándose con el obstáculo de los pantalones. Ambas sonrieron, Sunset se levantó para poder quitarse los pantalones, quedándose sólo con las bragas.

─ Creo que ya viste bastante de mí, pero me gustaría saber que hay bajo ese lindo sostén y esos pantalones ─ dijo Sunset con la voz ronca por la excitación.

─ Entonces sería buena idea que me los quitaras…─ dijo Twilight muy sonrojada y armándose de un valor que desconocía tener.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces, porque sin pensárselo siquiera Sunset le bajó los pantalones con suma lentitud descubriendo sus delgadas y suaves piernas, sus bragas de algodón color rosa hacían juego con su sostén. Sunset sonrió con una mezcla de admiración y deseo.

─ Para éste tendrás que ayudarme un poco ─ dijo la pelirroja bajando delicadamente uno de los tirantes del sostén, Twilight asintió y se incorporó sentándose en la cama ─ Así está mejor ─ Sonrió Sunset desabrochando con facilidad el sostén rosado, su mirada cambió de la dulzura al deseo al ver los pequeños y firmes pechos de Twilight, lanzó el sostén lejos y la empujó para que volviera a recostarse, sin poder contenerse acarició uno de los pechos con delicadeza mientras la besaba en los labios, un suspiro murió en los labios de Twilight demasiado ocupados besando los de Sunset, la alumna estrella de Ponyville podía saber miles de cosas, pero no sabía qué le ocurría justo en ese momento, sólo sentía un cosquilleo extremadamente placentero en su entrepierna que a la vez clamaba por ser calmado. Pronto los labios de Twilight fueron insuficientes para Sunset, así que se aventuró a probar más, mientras una de sus manos bajó para reconocer la suavidad en las piernas de Twilight, sus labios tenían por objetivo probar esos pechos, primero apenas los acarició con los labios, deleitándose con su aroma y suavidad, después descubrió su exquisito sabor al pasar la lengua por uno de sus pezones, Twilight se estremeció al instante, el cosquilleo aquel aumentaba tanto como su temperatura, además de una inexplicable sensación de humedad entre sus piernas, pronto los besos se tornaron más intensos, Sunset estaba empeñada en disfrutar del par de tesoros que tenía enfrente y anhelaba seguir provocándole tan curiosas como encantadoras reacciones a su amada. Pero Twilight no quería quedarse atrás, ya se iba haciendo una idea de cómo darle salida a su pasión, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Sunset a veces suavemente, otras con intensidad, todo dependiendo de qué tan intensas fueran las sensaciones que la pelirroja le provocaba, cada pocos segundos se atrevía a tocar un poco más debajo de la espalda.

El cuerpo de Sunset comenzó a guiarse por su corazón, indicándole como obtener más de aquellos suspiros y estremecimientos que aumentaban su deseo de complacer a Twilight. Una de sus manos se entretuvo un rato en los muslos de la princesa, acercándose cada vez más… suavemente acarició la intimidad de Twilight por encima de sus bragas humedecidas.

─ ¡Ay, por Dios!... ¡Sunset Shimmer!... ─ exclamó Twilight con un hilo de voz, eso que hacía Sunset le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Sunset se sintió particularmente excitada al escuchar a su amada decir su nombre completo, inspirada, siguió con las suaves caricias haciendo a Twilight estremecerse. Se separó unos segundos de ella para quitarle de una vez las bragas.

─ Si algo no te gusta, o quieres que me detenga sólo tienes que decírmelo ─ dijo Sunset con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo, que contrastaba un poco con el deseo en su mirada, pero que juntas hacían que Twilight se sintiera segura de lo que sea que fuera a pasar. La pelirroja separó con cuidado las piernas de la princesa, inhalo la embriagante fragancia de su amada, y hundió el rostro entre sus piernas, un gemido de placer puro escapó de los labios de Twilight cuando Sunset probó su intimidad, literalmente gritó cuando sintió la lengua de Sunset jugar con su clítoris, perdió el control cuando un dedo irrumpió entre sus pliegues, la agitación tomaba control de su cuerpo, el deseo y la pasión aumentaban cada segundo, era como si le hirviera la sangre y la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo, recordó todo cuanto sabía de la magia y se dio cuenta de que justo en ese momento, en aquel departamento, se llevaba a cabo la mayor demostración mágica, pues después de una placentera espera el alivio que su cuerpo buscaba llegó para recorrerla como un torrente incontrolable y breve de sensaciones placenteras que sacudieron su cuerpo por unos segundos haciéndole olvidar todo, privándola de cualquier sensación o estimulo que no fuera el placer que sentía en ese momento; después se hizo la calma, sintió su cuerpo ligero y completamente relajado, como si flotara hacia otra mundo, sintió que por fin podía dejar de exigirse a sí misma y alterarse, tenía todas las respuestas, en realidad sólo había una respuesta: amor. La voz de Sunset la regresó a la realidad.

─ ¿Estás bien, Twilight? ─ le preguntó la pelirroja besándole suavemente los labios.

─ De maravilla, eso fue… no sé cómo explicarlo… fue mágico… ─ Sonrió, tal vez no supiera como explicarlo, pero podía intentar hacerle sentir a Sunset lo mismo; se las ingenió para hacer a Sunset caer sobre la cama y colocarse sobre ella ─ No sé explicarlo, pero puedo mostrarte…

Primero se deshizo de las bragas negras de Sunset, que estaban incluso más húmedas de lo que seguro estaban las suyas, se reunió con ella en segundos para besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, pero pronto se encontró sin saber qué hacer, ya no se sentía tan segura de poderle hacer sentir algo tan intenso como lo que ella había sentido, Sunset se dio cuenta, tomó la mano de Twilight y la guío a su entrepierna. ─ Sólo déjate llevar y tócame ─ Dijo la pelirroja excitada, la princesa le tomó la palabra y dejó que su mano actuara por cuenta propia, decidió ser ella misma y averiguar las cosas como sabía hacerlo, exploró delicadamente cada milímetro de su intimidad, parecía poco pero esto a Sunset le producía gran placer, identificó las zonas que parecían hacerla disfrutar más, y puso manos a la obra, introdujo suavemente uno de sus dedos en el interior de Sunset, la pelirroja gritó, estremeciéndose de placer, una vez adentro empezó a moverlo lentamente en círculos sin dificultades gracias a lo húmeda que estaba, usó el pulgar para acariciar su clítoris, Sunset se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras respiraba dificultosamente y los gemidos escapaban de sus labios, mientras sus manos se encontraban ocupadas Twilight decidió probar esos pechos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración de Sunset, ésta vez no hubo exploración previa, se llevó uno directamente a la boca, lo chupó con fuerza mientras su mano seguía con su labor.

Sunset tenía que reconocer que ya alguna vez había autoexplorado su cuerpo con fines placenteros, pero no se comparaba en nada con lo que sentía en ese momento, Twilight, la inexperta Twilight le estaba otorgando tanto placer que le parecía imposible… cuando un dedo se coló en su interior sintió que iba desfallecer, cuando su clítoris fue atendido también, se sintió a punto de estallar, y cuando la boca de su princesa chupó uno de sus pezones fue demasiado, se dejó ir, el orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo fue intenso y extenso, sintió alcanzar las estrellas y perderse en ellas por unos segundos, cuando las sacudidas terminaron y recuperó la respiración descubrió su rostro y se dio cuenta de que Twilight la miraba embelesada.

─ Te amo Twilight Sparkle ─ le dijo en un susurro tomándola de la mano.

─ Te amo Sunset Shimmer ─ respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

Para las dos fue una experiencia nueva, inesperada e intensa, pero no fue sólo eso, no se trataba sólo de experimentar, se trataba de hallar la manera de expresarse todos esos sentimientos que no encontraban como poner en palabras: cada beso era un "te quiero", cada caricia era un "te necesito", cada suspiro un "yo también te quiero", cada estremecimiento un "yo también te necesito"; hasta que ambas llegaron al punto máximo de placer, sintieron desvanecerse todo a su alrededor y sintieron sus cuerpos estallar en miles de sensaciones, y los "te quiero", los "te necesito" y los "yo también…" se transformaron en un "Te amo".

Continuaron demostrándose lo que sentían el resto de la noche, descubriendo que el sexo, más allá de ser algo físico, era algo emocional, algo espiritual y algo mágico. Se sentían más conectadas, más cercanas y más felices que nunca, capaces de todo.

Esa noche Twilight se entregó a Sunset sin temores y con todo el amor y la pasión que guardaba en su corazón, Sunset también se entregó a ella demostrándole así todo lo que sentía, y haciéndola disfrutar, tal como había prometido.

No hubo preguntas, dudas, ni inseguridades, esa noche Sunset y Twilight conocieron una magia más poderosa que la magia de la amistad. Conocieron la magia del amor. Estaban listas para enfrentar cualquier mal, cualquier obstáculo, cualquier contratiempo, lo harían juntas, siempre juntas.

FIN


End file.
